


Crossing the Line

by thatcuriouslibra



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Race is the same in both so, Slurs, Spot is a mix of musical and movie, if you're triggered by not accepting your sexuality at first this contains that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcuriouslibra/pseuds/thatcuriouslibra
Summary: It was no secret amongst the newsboys that if no girls were handy, they’d help each other out to say the least. Everyone was so close, literally and figuratively that it just made sense. It was platonic, just what you did for a friend. That was the unspoken rule. There was an invisible line and when you crossed that line, that’s when trouble really began.Check tags for warnings please.





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Weezer is the best; who wants to go see their tour and make out hmu? Also I finally found someone to play poker with an 11 y/o at theatre I won a dollar and almost lost my scrunchy. Also I’ve been listening to a lot of old music like Bobby Darin and Frank Sinatra ect. and I love it. If you’re having a music block (you know the kind) listen to classics. Also Bonnie and Clyde is decent as far as cringey musicals go especially since everyone thinks jeremy jordan is so hawt uwu

 

It was no secret amongst the newsboys that if no girls were handy, they’d help each other out to say the least. Everyone was so close, literally and figuratively that it just made sense. It was platonic, just what you did for a friend. That was the unspoken rule. There was an invisible line and when you crossed that line, that’s when trouble really began.

 

If you’ve heard of him, it’s no surprise that Racetrack Higgins crossed that line.

 

Spot Conlon was more like a father, or scary older brother to his boys, he knew who was where and why they were at all times. Hence the nickname. So he took notice one morning when a Manhattan kid sauntered over the bridge like he owned it. He didn’t own it. _Spot_ owned it. 

 

“Woah, woah, woah. Whadya think you’re doing this morning? What’s Manhattan doing here bright and early with a full stack huh? On my bridge?” Racetrack was so sure of himself it was kind of unsettling. Spot was used to everyone being afraid of him.

 

“I do this everyday. Sellin’ at d’ races. The races ain’t nobody’s turf. ‘Cept mine I guess. Well nice seeing ya.” Race was a little afraid of him, he was only human. He tried to move on but Spot wasn’t satisfied. How’d he never realize that? He must’ve just been late out the door today.

 

“You gotta name, Manhattan?”

 

“Higgins… Anthony Higgins.” Spot held out a very dirty hand. Gosh his grip was tight.

 

“Ya know my name?” Race nodded. “That’s what I thought. Listen, kid. I don’t usually invite many boys from Manhattant’ this but you got nerve showing up here. Poker, Brooklyn house tonight. Bring something valuable.” Racetrack nodded.

 

“See y’ then handsome.” By the time Spot got a grip on himself Racetrack had faded into the crowd. He’d never admit it, not even to himself, but he was impressed with this Higgins kid. He showed real promise of being a great time.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just feel whole and content and then realize you write newsies stories and your brain just like puts you in your place? sorry this is short i just wanted to start it. requests are OPEN tho! send ships and prompts to neptunesfifthmoon on tumblr!


End file.
